I Should Have Never Gone Skiing
by Monicka Butters
Summary: Winter break is coming up soon, and Clyde really wants to do something other than sit on his bum the whole time, so he comes up with the brilliant idea to go on a skii trip. Craig refuses to go without someone else going because he doesn't want to be pegged as "faggy". So now Clyde, Craig, Tweek, and Token are all going skiing - and some confusing feelings arise.
1. Chapter prologue

"Dude. I am soo bored." Craig said as he sat on the steps by the school yard, watching the others play football or gossip in a corner.  
"Yeah. Me too." Clyde stood next to him, leaning against the school and taking a large interest in the sky, showing just how bored he was.  
"Yknow, winter break starts pretty soon. We should do something."  
Craig groaned at the thought.  
"Cant we just sit at home all day and play Xbox or something?"  
"That's what we do everyday, Craig." Clyde dead panned  
"Yeah, I know." Craig said 'matter-o-factually'.  
"We should do something fun. Like fishing or or boating! Maybe even skiing! Yeah, skiing!"  
"Ew. All of those things sound lame." Craig dead panned again "And plus then I would miss Red Racer. "  
Clyde rolled his eyes before letting an irritated scoff erupt from his throat.  
"Don't you ever wana do something different? Something Exciting?!" Clyde said with a mixture of enthusiasm and irritation.  
"No. I like things the way they are. Normal. Its nice."  
"Pleeaaaaasseee" Clyde was now on his knees in front of Craig, begging. Crying and whining like the little wuss he is.  
"Pleease, Craig. Just this oonce?"  
Craig rolled his eyes and sighed at how big of a baby his friend was. I mean, seriously. But he just couldn't say no to that crying, whining, chubby, baby face of his.  
"...Finee..." He said, before cutting off Clyde bursting excitement with his finger. "But it cant be just me and you, though. People will think we're fags."  
Clyde rolled his eyes before stating "People aren't going to think we're fags, Craig. No one will even know or _care_ that we're going skiing over winter break. I mean, really, who would even care about that?"  
"Still." Craig said, in his mono-tone voice "I think its still pretty faggy to have two guys go on a skii trip together with no one else."  
Clyde let another irritated grunt out of his mouth. "Ok _Fine_. So if I get the group to go, will you go?"  
Craigs dull eyes stared at Clyde's bright ones, before he responded blankly.  
"Yes."  
_

**(Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, lalala, all of those people, ITS A GOOD SHOW OK. and you should all watch it c:**

**Not really a first chapter, more or less like a prologue...kiiiinndddaaa...**

**So, therefore, the other chapters will be longer! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(Clyde POV)

The bell rang and that meant it was time to go back inside.  
It was a boring lunch hour as usual. And now it was time for 5th hour. Time to get even more boring stuffed in my day.

"Uhg. That tard. Why wont he just go with **me**?" I huffed in my head as I made my way to class. I couldn't help but feel offended at the fact that my _best_ bro would be so disgusted by the thought of me to even go on a skii trip with me! _Just_ me. Granted, he didn't actually say all that, but he mine as well have!  
I saw Tweek and Token standing by the front of the door, along with a heard of other students.  
Oh yeah. I forgot we had social studies together...  
Wow, did I really get here that fast?  
"Hey, Token, Tweek, dude, what're you doing for winter break?" I asked, shaking off my previous question in my head.  
Token cocked his brow a bit at the question and Tweek just twitched and made a weird "ng_AH_!" sound.  
I haven't really hung out with them as much as I used too, so I wasn't surprised at their reactions.  
I guess I've been a little preoccupied with sports and, admittedly, Craig.  
I don't know why but lately Craig has just been a lot more... distracting... to me than usual - or _ever_ - in fact.  
Like I never used to notice what he smelt like, what color his shoes were, or every little _fucking_ _detail_ of his face.  
Uhg. Its like all I can ever do is just think of that_ fucking_ face...  
"...Clyde?" Token asked, all of a sudden right in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face.  
"Dude, your face is red."  
I blinked. Is it really? I was blushing over that asshole?!  
"O-oh, u-uh, no. N-nothing."  
"...what?" Token asked, and I blushed even more realizing he didn't even ask a question.  
His eye brow raised even higher, which I wasn't even sure was possible.  
"just - are you going or not?" I asked frustrated, knowing that he was suspicious now.  
"What? Dude, going_ where_?" He asked, confused as ever.  
And I realized, once again, I haven't even asked him if he wanted to go skiing with us yet.  
I looked over at Tweek and even he had stopped fidgeting enough to give me a weird stare, as well.  
I swear, all the blood in my body was now in my face as I saw that close to almost everyone waiting outside the door was giving me a weird look.  
Thank god for finally opening the door.  
"Come in, come in class.!" She said in her chipper way before having me barge through her.  
"My, someones in a hurry to learn today. Aren't we, Clyde?"  
I was already extremely flustered and having her draw even more attention to me made it worse.  
I clumsily sped-walked through the many rows of desks before finally getting to my own, miraculously trip-free.  
I almost fell out of my chair as I sat down and almost threw my bag across the room trying to get my pencil out.  
I could feel the stares of my peers burning holes in me, but I just ignored them the best I could by writing down the lesson for the day and then drawing some doodles.  
_"Good god, does the thought of him really do that much to me?"_ I thought to myself as I nervously scribbled some junk subconsciously.  
Maybe it was just the change of the weather. Yeah, that must be it. Its almost winter break and the weather change is making me...weird...

I looked down at my paper, curious as to what I was scribbling, and what I saw made me even more flustered.

It was the name_ "Craig" _written in poorly drawn hearts.

"Hey, Clyde , what-"

"ASDFGHJKL"

I blurted out before quickly covering my paper with my arm and turning in my seat to face him frantically, surprisingly not bringing that much attention to myself considering everyone else was either chatting or listening to music.

Tokens finger stayed in the air as he gave me that same, brow-cocked, weird look that made me oh so nervous today, for whatever reason.

His eyes wandered over to my paper, and his weird stare turned into one of suspicion and confusion - as if he didn't really know or understand what he was seeing.

"What, Token?!" I snapped after his stare became too much for me to _not_ say something.

He stared at me again for a little bit, before responding.

"...I was just wondering what you were talking about out there earlier."

I must've had a blank look on my face because he rolled his eyes and continued to try and jog my memory.

"Outside of the class room? When you were acting like a total freak? Something about doing something for winter break?" he asked slowly; probably thinking I'm a total retard.

"Oh yeah..." I managed to say normally, feeling that by now almost all of my blush was gone.

"Well, I was just talking to Craig about doing something over winter break and then skiing got thrown into the air and he said that he wouldn't go if other people didn't go because he didn't wana seem like a fag with me."

"Oh. " Token blinked.

Blush grew back on my face as I realized what I said.

"N-not that we're fags together, _or regardless_, is that the right word? I-I dont know, but I we're not **_fags_**, ok? I-it just _seems_ faggy to him, I guess, yeah."

Token blinked again. Giving me that same blank stare.

"You sound pretty defensive about that, Clyde."

My face pretty much exploded with that statement.

"I'm not a**_ fag,_ **Token!" I managed to yell without drawing too much attention to myself.

"Well that does sound pretty faggy...two guys going on a ski trip. _Alone..._ _Down by the fiyah~_" He said, trying to sound as black as he could.

"Your no Chef, Token." I dead panned, feeling normal again. Thank _God_.

"So, you see what I mean then, right? Can you and Tweek come? Otherwise Craig wont wana go and I really wana do something this break other than play Xbox..."

Token put his index finger on his lip and his thumb under his chin, thinking it over.

"Sure." He pointed behind him with his thumb "But _you'll_ have to ask Tweek."

I smiled as to say "ok" before class had finally begun.

**Ermagerd. I started writing this at like 1:30 am and i didnt finish this chapter til like, 4 am.**

**I feel so much shame ;-;**

**And I more than likely have school tomorrow, which means i more than likely wont be able to update this for a bit...  
**


End file.
